Bloody Sangria
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene is a travel lawyer and she raises her little sister, Erza. One day she gets an assignment from her boss. What kind of mission is it and will it go well?
1. Irene and Erza

Irene Belserion was at her job sitting at her desk that was in a private office. As she was in there working she stopped to see that she got a text message from her little sister, Erza.

 _ **Hey Sis, I have to be in a meeting for my Student Leading group. I will be home in time for dinner**_

Irene smiled then texted back.

 **Alright, thanks for letting me know. I will see you later when I pick you up**

 _ **Love you**_

 **I love you too**

Irene smiled then went back to work.

Irene and her little sister Erza had lived together since Erza was in Middle school. They had lost their parents in a fire accident when Erza was a mere child that couldn't understand. To Irene the fire was not an accident but because of her age at the time both her and Erza were put into custody of a relative that only took them in for the money. During the time Irene hated it and did her best in school and raised Erza herself. It was like that for a few years and Irene had learned law so well that by the time she was 17 she was able to separate both herself and her little sister from the relative and received all the money that was stolen from them back.

Now here she was working her job as a traveling lawyer and she still was looking after her little sister who still didn't know much of their past life. Whenever Erza would ask Irene would tell her not to worry about it because the past is behind them. Her little sister was in high school now, in her third year as an Honor Roll student.

Irene looked up to see her boss coming to her.

"Yes Sir?"

Her boss Zeref smiled at her.

"I have an assignment for you. It's top secret so I will only tell you if you agree to it."

That got Irene interested. Despite her youthful looks, she was very knowledgeable when it came to difficult tasks. In fact when she first met her boss Zeref, it was the day she had went to court to have her relative sued and got custody for herself and for her little sister.

When it was over Zeref confronted Irene telling her that she was rather gifted. He then tells her that if she accepts a job for his company then he will get her and her sister settled in. At first Irene was going to say no but since she had nowhere else to go she agreed to his offer. Thanks to that she and Erza were living the lives that they wanted.

"What's the task you want me to do?"

Zeref closed the door and handed her a file. Irene opened the file and saw a list of names.

 **Serkan**

 **Jahvel**

 **Ketama**

"Boss, who are these people?"

"As far as I know they are a band of killers that kill for pleasure."

She looked at him.

"So what do you want me to do?"

Zeref smiled.

"Well you'll be going overseas to follow one of them. The one we have just located is staying at a high class hotel and you'll be going to that same hotel."

"What does he look like?"

"They all wear some sort of mask."

Irene looked away.

"I'm in trouble but I still accept the mission."

"Alright, I will give you the details later."

Irene nodded then Zeref left out of her office and she went back to work.

'This is going to be a long mission.'

 **(With Erza)**

Erza Belserion was at her school Fairy Tail Academy. She was a junior in high school and was the class president. She was just like her older sister when it came to school so it wasn't a surprise to her but she was happy to know that her sister was proud of her for being an Honor Roll student.

She was currently in a meeting about a summer program that was for the upperclassmen of the school. She was very excited for it so then the meeting was over.

When the meeting was over Erza walked out of the classroom and a friend of hers, Mirajane went with her.

"So Erza you really look up to your sister, don't you?"

Erza smiled.

"Of course. She's the only family I have and has always looked after me."

"When you both were younger what did you like most about your sister?"

Erza blushed.

"I was child at the time, but I really liked my sister's hair."

Mira blinked.

"Is it the same color as yours?"

"Yes but I was amazed at how long it was. My sister's hair was past her back when we younger."

"How long is it now?"

"To her legs."

"Wow."

Erza smiled and looked ahead.

"There she is."

They both saw a nice red car pulling up next to them and the window rolled down.

Irene smiled.

"Hey there."

Erza smiled.

"Hey Sis."

Mira smiled.

"Well, see you later."

Erza nodded then climbed into the car and they drove away.

As they were on their way home Irene smiled.

"How was school today?"

Erza smiled.

"School was fun."

"They had strawberry cake for dessert today?"

Erza smiled.

"They sure did. How was work for you today?"

Irene smiled.

"Work was interesting today."

Erza leaned closer to her sister.

"What happened? Details please."

Irene chuckled.

"Well I'll give you the details later after dinner."

Later on that day when they got home Irene made dinner while Erza did her homework.

Irene soon got a call from her boss and answered.

"Yes sir?"

"I have your assignment ready I need you to check your email before Midnight."

"Yes sir."

With that the call was over and Irene went to her room to check her emails.

 **New Message from Boss!**

 **Subject: Oversea Task**

Irene opened the email and began to read through the details.

"So I have to leave overseas and be checked into the hotel by noon time here."

Irene nodded then went back downstairs to see Erza down there.

"Sister?"

"Ready to eat?"

They both sat at the table for dinner then Irene looked at Erza.

"Erza?"

Erza looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out of town for my job so you're going to have the car while I'm gone."

Erza nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you too much but it's overseas."

Erza smiled.

"Lucky. Will you bring back a souvenir ?"

Irene smile.

"Like you really have to ask. I already know what to look for."

Erza smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. You like daggers."

Erza giggled then they went on eating.

Later on that night when both sisters were sleeping Erza left out of her room to go to her sister.

Despite her age Erza wasn't ashamed to admit that she enjoyed going into her sister's room and climbing into her bed. To her, Irene made her feel very safe.

When Erza got to her sister's room she went to her sister's bed but was slightly surprised to see that her sister was having a nightmare because she was mumbling in her sleep.

"No….leave her alone."

Erza's saddened. There were times that she would come into her sister's room and find her having a nightmare. It pained her to see her sister sad. Erza then climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her sister's body for warmth. Irene stirred and wrapped an arm around her. They were both fast asleep after that.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope that this was a good introduction for you. Just so you know I have not forgotten about the other stories, I'm just going through a hard time and this idea has been bugging me. Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	2. Arrival

The next morning Irene woke up and saw Erza smiling at her.

"Good morning, Sister."

Irene smiled.

"Good morning, Erza. How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"For ten minutes."

"Come on, let's get ready. I have to be at the airport in two hours."

With that they both got ready for the day. When they were done getting ready they both left the house and headed to the airport.

As Irene was driving Erza looked at her sister.

"Hey Sis?"

"Yes?"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

Irene shrugged.

"I really don't know. So in case if I'm gone for a week or so, you may stay a night or two with your friends."

"Alright then."

"Anything else?"

"Did you ever think about dating someone?"

Irene blushed.

"Yes but I'm kind of picky about who I should date."

"What are the main traits of some guy that you would want to date?"

Irene smiled.

"Well, I want to date someone who is gentle and be respectful. I don't want that person to think that I'm rushing into anything."

"What about him giving you complements?"

"That would be nice but I want to complement him as well."

Erza giggled then not long after that they arrived at the airport.

"Have fun, Irene."

"I won't have too much fun. I will tell you if anything happens. If you need to reach me just video call me."

"I will."

"Love you, Erza."

"I love you too, Sister."

After Irene left to catch her flight while Erza drove herself to school.

'Please be safe.'

A few hours later Irene arrived to her destination and was amazed at the sight of the large city she was in.

When she checked into the hotel and got to her room she looked out of the large window. The city was just beautiful to look at. Zeref did warn her on her way there that the weather in the country she was in was known to be a rather cold place so she had packed a coat with her.

"I got time to spare maybe I could explore this place."

She left the hotel that she was in and began to walk around the large city.

As she was walking through the city she soon turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't watchi-."

She stopped in mid-sentence and just stared at the person she had bumped into.

The person was a tall man with a slender figure. He had dark skin and long black hair that hung to his mid back. He wore a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt and light gray jeans. He had light hazel eyes and he wore black boots. He wore a dark gray scarf around his neck and was looking at her.

Irene blushed when she realized that she was staring then moved away.

"Sorry about that."

She left after that and the man just watched her as she left.

"…."

Irene on the other hand was in a different part of the city and she was blushing.

"Wow, he was so attractive and he smelled like cocoa butter."

Irene blushed but snapped back into reality.

"I need to head back to the hotel."

 **Elsewhere**

The man was walking with a couple of partners and all three of them were walking together.

One partner had dark skin and had brown eyes. He had neat dreads that hung to his mid back and wore a black headband. He wore a black singlet shirt and loose khaki tan pants. He wore black shoes and wore a black jacket. His name was Kenrhos.

The other was a tall man with a slender figure and he had dark skin. He wore a long sleeve white dress shirt with a black vest and black pants. He wore black gloves and black shoes. He wore a black rose ornament in place for a tie. His name was Suvaro.

As they were walking Kenrhos smirked at his partner.

"Aw man, Javiso. For a moment there I thought you were going to go after that woman."

Suvaro looked at him.

"That woman was clearly not from here so we don't need to waste our time with her."

Javiso looked at them.

"The mission?"

Suvaro closed his eyes.

"Our mission is to hunt after this man and kill him."

He showed a picture to them of a business man named Parviz. All three of them got into a black car and drove away.

 **That night in the late night hour**

In a large manor house a middle aged man walked out of his room and went to his office but to his surprise he saw Kenrhos sitting on his desk with a smirk on his face.

"Yo."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"It's a nice place."

"I'm calling the police."

The chair turned around and Suvaro looked at Parviz with a very stoic expression on his face.

"It will be pointless because by the time they get here, you will already be dead."

The door closed and Parviz looked behind him to see Javiso who was holding a family picture.

"What are you doing with that? Put it down."

Kenrhos smiled at him.

"Sorry mate, Javiso doesn't talk much. You're lucky if he even says three words to you."

Javiso looked at Parvis who was suddenly in fear when he realized who they were.

"You're the Killer Trio of this Country."

Kenrhos smiled.

"Glad that you know about us."

Suvaro frowned.

"I don't feel like getting my hands dirty tonight."

"I do, what about you?"

Javiso pulled his necklace from under his scarf. The necklace was of a dragon and the whole tail was a dagger knife.

"Yes."

With that they both tackled Parviz and killed him.

Suvaro looked at his partners then spoke.

"Let's go. For now we don't have anything else to worry about."

All three of them left the manor.

 **At the hotel**

Irene was laying in her bed and she couldn't help but think about the man she saw.

She blushed.

"He was so hot, I hope I get to see him again, but more importantly I hope Erza is alright."

Irene turned to lay on her side.

'Please be alright Erza.'

With that Irene closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 **AN: Alright there is the second chapter. I hope that it was a good chapter. Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	3. Invitations

The next morning Irene got ready for the day. As she was getting freshened up she couldn't help but think about the man she had bumped into the other day.

'He was so attractive but I'm certain that he's not interested.'

After she was dressed Irene left out of her hotel room and went to the breakfast dining area.

When she got there she sat alone at a booth.

The place was really nice then her eyes widened when she glanced only to see the same man she had bumped into. She blushed when she caught him staring but it didn't seem to bother him and she went back to eating.

'He's here.'

The whole time that Irene was having breakfast she could feel the man staring at her. His gaze felt like it was piercing her in a way. When she was done eating she then left back to her room and got on her laptop to video call Erza.

"Hey Sis, what's going on?"

"Hey there, did I wake you?"

"I had to get up anyway."

"Aww, you miss me already?"

"You can't blame me."

Irene giggled then smiled.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"If I were to date anyone, would you be alright with it?"

"I don't know. Would we still be able to have time together?"

"Of course."

"Then I wouldn't mind. Did you find someone already?"

Irene nervously smiled.

"Well I think I have an admirer."

"Really? Is he good looking?"

"Very good looking."

"What does he look like?"

"A perfect milk chocolate."

Erza blinked.

"Sis, are you serious?"

"Of course. Don't forget I love my chocolate done a certain way."

"Amazing."

Irene looked away.

"I'm going to call you back, I was just checking in."

"Okay, talk to you later."

With that the call was over and Irene checked her email only to see that she got a message from her boss.

 **Have you found anything based on one of the killers there?**

 _No Boss, I don't even know what they look like. What do I need to keep an eye out for?_

 **I don't know but all I know is that they travel as a trio and ride in a black low car.**

 _Understood_

Irene then got out of her hotel room and made her way to the elevator. When she got there the elevator doors opened and to her surprise the same man was in there.

This time the man was shirtless and Irene saw his extreme ripped abs. Irene was taken back but she kept space between them. As they were on the elevator Irene blushed as she got another glance at his abs then she blushed looking away while the man just looked ahead at the doors.

When they got to the first floor Irene had went out first but as she was walking she noticed that the man was following her. She tried to make it seem that she didn't notice him.

"Um Lady?"

She stopped and looked at him.

'He has an accent.'

"Yes?"

"You dropped this."

She saw that he was holding her wallet and got it from him.

"Oh thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

She looked at him only for him talk.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

Irene just looked at him.

"No."

"Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I will pick you up tonight at 7."

Irene smiled.

"I accept."

With that she left but she looked over her shoulder to see that he went on walking to another area.

"I have to find a cute dress then."

With that Irene left to a dress store and got a dress then went back to her hotel.

As Irene was getting dressed she answered a video call from Erza.

"Hey Erza, what's up?"

"Hey sis. What are you getting so dressed up for?"

Irene smiled.

"That same guy I told you about asked me out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, isn't that dress a little too tight?"

"No, I can still breathe in it."

"Well tell me how it goes."

"I will. I hope you're doing your homework."

"I am."

Irene smiled.

"I miss being home with you."

"I miss you too, it sucks being home alone."

"I will let you know when I'm returning in the meantime have fun while I'm gone."

Erza playfully pouted.

"I can't have fun without you."

Irene smiled.

"Try to. I have to finish getting ready."

"Okay."

With that the call was over and Irene went back to getting ready.

When 7 hit there was a knock at her door and she blushed when she saw that he was well dressed in a black suit with a bundle of red flowers.

"Hello there."

Irene blushed as she accepted the gift.

"Thank you."

The man raised a smile in amusement when he saw her dress.

"You look dazzling."

She smiled.

"Thank you. You look charming."

He gave his arm for her to take then they left the hotel for their dinner date.

 **AN: Alright! There is that chapter! What is going to happen on the date? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	4. Date 1

When they made it out of the hotel Irene was rather impressed but then something dawned on her, she didn't even know his name so then looked at him.

"Pardon my manners; I don't believe I know your name."

"My name is Javiso. What's yours?"

"My name is Irene."

"Radiating peace and beauty."

Irene blushed at his compliment then they got two a black two door car. Javiso opened the car door and Irene got in. He closed her door then went to the driver seat and drove them to a fancy diner place.

When they got there Irene was taken back from the view of the diner. They both left to the corner to a booth table. On the way there Irene glanced to the side only to see that a few women that were having dinner together were checking Javiso out. Irene looked at Javiso and blushed when he helped her to her seat. He sat on the other side.

After ordering their meals Irene smiled at him.

"So Javiso, do you live here?"

"Born and raised here. What about you?"

"I'm just visiting."

"Do you know anything about this country?"

Irene blushed.

"Not a thing."

Javiso smiled.

"Well this country is known as Amour, we're in the main capital Varmen."

"Is that so?"

Javiso blushed looking away.

"Yes, Varmen Amour is known to be the City of Flowing Love. The land is also famous for their chocolates."

"Really? What brand?"

"The most popular is the Merci chocolate."

Irene smiled.

"That's my favorite brand. Is there a chocolate factory here as well?"

Javiso smiled in amusement.

"Yes there is. If you like I can take you there."

"Really?"

"Sure thing."

Soon their meal came and they both began to eat.

As they were eating javiso couldn't keep his eyes off Irene, he didn't think he needed to look away then Irene blushed.

"Javiso?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, how come you were staring at me at breakfast this morning?"

"I was amazed."

"By what?"

"Your hair. In fact, this is the first time I have seen red hair and how long yours was. Your hair was so tempting to touch, not just touch but play with as well."

Irene was amused.

"That could still happen."

Javiso blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes."

After dinner they both left the diner and went back to the hotel. When they got to Irene's hotel room and Irene looked at him.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"It was my pleasure."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope."

Irene smiled then Javiso raised a brow.

"Still breathing in the dress?"

"Not as much, will you help me out of it?"

"Do you plan on wearing it again?"

"No."

He nodded then they both left into her hotel room. Irene got a night gown out then she had her back to Javiso who came up behind her and took his knife necklace out. Irene turned her head to see what he was using and was surprised to see it.

"What kind of knife is that?"

"A necklace knife. They're rare to find but I like to keep it on myself, for safety reasons."

Irene nodded then the next thing she felt and heard was her brand new dress getting torn.

When it was over with she quickly changed into her nightgown and Javiso had sat down.

"I'll tell you more about this country and then take you to the chocolate factory."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that he left and Irene got ready for bed.

"He's amazing."

 **With Javiso**

When he got outside he got into his car and thought to himself.

"She's interesting. She doesn't pose as a threat of any sort. I can't wait to see her again tomorrow."

Just then his phone dinged, letting him know of a message. He looked at the screen and saw the message.

 **Are you on your way yet? I want to know everything.**

 _I am on my way back now. I will tell you both everything when I get there._

When Javiso arrived to the place where he was meeting Kenrhos and Suvaro he went inside.

All three of them sat in the large living room and Kenrhos smirked.

"Come on, tell us what happened."

Javiso gave a nod.

"She's just traveling through this place."

"That's it, you two didn't kiss or anything?"

"I just met her."

Suvaro nodded.

"Are you going to meet with her again soon?"

"Yeah, I was going to take her on a tour around the city and then we were going to the chocolate factory."

Kenrhos smirked widened.

"She must really love her chocolate done a certain way. I bet she likes it sweet, tender with milk and cream on the inside."

Javiso was confused while Suvaro frowned.

"Go ahead and take her but I have some questioning about this woman. After your second date with her I want you to give us any information you can about her."

"Like?"

"For now just who she is and the hotel she is staying at. If you see that she has a laptop let us know. I want to know if this woman is really what she claims to be."

Javiso nodded then left to his room.

When he got there he got ready for bed then stared up at the ceiling.

'Irene, are you really telling me the truth?'

He closed his eyes and went to sleep after that.

Kenrhos smirked at Suvaro.

"What are you going to do?"

Suvaro narrowed his brow.

"Javiso will pick this woman up then you and I will go to her hotel room while they are gone. I will have all the data from her laptop to be copied and then we'll head out. After that you and I will follow them to see what's really going on."

"And if the girl sees us?"

"Just merely introduce ourselves then we'll leave."

After that they both left to their rooms and went to bed.

 **AN:Alright! The first date for Irene and Javiso went swell. What will happen on their next date? Thank you for reading and i will update soon!**


	5. Date 2

The next day Irene got ready and checked her laptop. She saw that she had gotten a message from Erza and smiled.

 _Hey Sis! I got great news! Passed my midterm exams!_

 _ **I am so proud of you! When I get home we will celebrate!**_

 _Thanks! By the way, how was the date?_

 _ **It was lovely. He was such a great gentleman. To be honest I was a little nervous because the place we went to there was a group of women that were staring at him."**_

 _Did he look at them?_

 _ **No.**_

 _Are you two going to see each other again?_

 _ **Yes. He's going to show me around the city I'm in.**_

 _Take pictures! I want to see!_

 _ **I will, don't worry**_

With that Irene began to get ready.

After getting dressed for the day she stepped out of her hotel room only to be greeted Javiso who looked like he was about to knock.

"Irene…"

Irene smiled at him.

"Hello Javiso."

"Are you ready?"

"Sure am."

He smiled and just like he did last night he gave his arm to Irene then they left.

As they were on the road driving through the city Irene was amazed.

"Is Varmen always like this? Year long winter?"

Javiso smiled at her.

"Yes. Varmen is known as a romantic place so most of the population are either couples or they're married. The winter has a part for fireplaces, cuddle and constant hot drinks to have."

Irene smiled then she remembered something from last night.

"Um Javiso?"

"Yes?"

I'm sorry if I'm pushing my luck here."

He glanced at her.

"What do you mean?"

"When we went out to have dinner the other day I saw that there were a few women looking at you."

Javiso just raised a brow, not sure where Irene was going with this.

"Um, okay. What does that have to do with anything?"

She looked at him and he went on.

"I'm not concerned with girls staring at me. I'm not going after them, I'm aiming for you and you alone."

Irene was taken back then Javiso smiled.

"Here we are."

Irene looked up and her eyes widened.

They were at the chocolate factory.

"Is this…?"

"Yep."

They both went inside of the large chocolate factory for the couple's tour.

 **At the hotel**

Suvaro and Kenrhos both arrived at Irene's hotel room.

Suvaro was the brains so he had made a copy of Irene hotel card key and they got right in.

When they got inside Kenrhos went straight to the bed where the laptop was and opened it.

"Hey Suvaro, she forgot to log out."

Suvaro nodded.

"That makes my job easier. Now let's see who this woman really is."

He went through Irene's laptop and Kenrhos was keeping contact with Javiso.

"Anything, Suvaro?"

Suvaro frowned.

"This woman is a traveling lawyer and she is here on a job to hunt a trio of serial killers down."

"Wow, what a fox."

"I want to wait until Javiso gets more information from her then we'll see what the results are of everything."

"Sounds like a plan."

They put the laptop where they saw it then left out of the hotel room.

 **At the chocolate factory**

As they were inside Irene and Javiso were eating some of the chocolate that were on signs. They were in a boat the was shaped like a heart and Javiso plucked a chocolate rose out. After doing so he handed the chocolate rose to Irene who accepted it.

When the chocolate ride was over they both went on to walk around the city.

"Javiso?"

"Yes?'

"Tell me about yourself."

He looked away.

"There's not much to say about me. I'm just a guy who's always on the go."

"Alright then, do you have any siblings?"

"I have two brothers. We get along and whenever we're together we're the best team."

Irene smiled then Javiso looked at her.

"What about you?"

"Well, I like to travel and it's part of my job."

"Do you live alone?"

Irene smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I have a little sister. We live together."

Javiso stopped in his tracks.

"You have a little sister?"

Irene smiled at him.

"Yep. She's in high school but she's my only family that I have."

Javiso's eyes softened.

"You lost your parents?"

Irene nodded then she looked at his necklace and carefully picked it up.

"Where did you get this, it's lovely."

Javiso looked away.

"I got it from a weapon store. We can go over there, it's right around the corner."

They both left to the weapon store and Irene was amazed at the store then they began to look at necklace knives. Irene smiled when she saw a necklace knife that was a rose and the stem was the handle of the knife.

"How much for this rose necklace knife?"

The clerk smiled at her.

"It's $9."

Irene smiled and was about to pull her wallet out but Javiso stopped her. Both Irene and the clerk looked at him as he looked away.

"It's a gift from me to your little sister."

Irene blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With that he paid for it then they both left and headed back to the hotel.

"Thanks Javiso?"

"Anytime."

When they arrived to the hotel Irene smiled at him.

"Would you like to come in?"

He blinked.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"You came in last night."

"That was to help you out of the dress."

Irene smiled.

"Alright then."

"I'll see you later, Irene."

With that he left and Irene went to her laptop and began to check for any new messages.

 **With Javiso**

He arrived back home and was meeting with his brothers.

"So what did you two find out about her?"

Kenrhos smiled.

"We found out that she's not just a traveler but also a traveling lawyer. She's here on a job to hunt three serial killers down."

Javiso looked away then Suvaro looked at him.

"Other than that we're not sure on who she's really after. However if it turns out that she's hunting after one of us she will be the next victim on our kill list. You may continue being with her but just keep that warning in mind."

"I will."

With that he left to his room and Kenrhos looked at Suvaro.

"I wonder what the real story is about those two."

"Same here but I hope that it doesn't get too serious."

Javiso on the other hand was laying in his bed.

'Irene…..is it true?'

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed. Thank you all for reading and I will update soon!**


	6. Code Xaverk

The next day Irene chose to stay in her hotel room and do whatever work she could for her overseas job. From what she looked up it seemed that the trio of killers were somewhere in the city that she was in but there was no telling where they were exactly.

She then went online to see if she could find information on the group to see if they were part of any gangs or an organization. She soon got her answer when she saw one result of her search.

 **Code Xaverk**

Irene just looked at the name then she clicked to know more of the organization and the results she saw stunned her.

 **Code Xaverk is an organization used to take newborn children that were either rejected or orphans and train them into the ways of killing. They are located around the world but the core of Code Xaverk is located underground of Varmen Amour.**

Irene felt that she had more than enough information to inform her boss about the location of the Main core of Code Xaverk but not much information on where any of their members were so then she messaged him.

 _Mr. Dragneel?_

 _ **Yes Irene?**_

 _I wasn't able to find any of the killers but I found something even better._

 _ **Is that so? What did you find?**_

 _There main core. The trio of killers that you had me to search for are part of this Killer organization known as Code Xaverk._

 _ **Alright, send me everything you can.**_

Irene began to send all the information that she found and waited for all of it to send. As she was waiting she looked out the window.

'So they're somewhere underground? But where in this city?'

 **With Javiso**

He was well dressed in a black suit along with his brothers. All three of them were in a meeting with their leader who was sitting at the other side of his large round table.

Their leader was a middle aged man that wore a black suit with his black hair combed back.

"You three are my top team of killers. I am pleased with every result that you three had."

Kenrhos smirked.

"We're ready for any mission you have for us, Boss."

Their leader laughed then looked at them.

"That's good to hear. Well that being said, I have a new mission for you three."

All three of them looked at their leader as he went on.

"There is going to be a major night party at your next victim's home tonight. I want you three to break into the party and while you are inside you three may get creative in killing every person there. The extra deaths are of people that are supporting this man's plan on hunting all of our members down and turning us all in. I believe that the reason killers such as ourselves exist is because we want to fight for what is ours."

All three of them nodded then they left to their home to get ready.

As they were getting ready Suvaro hacked into the computer to put their names on the guest list.

"Javiso?"

"Yes?"

"Bring your woman as well."

Javiso blinked.

"How come?"

Suvaro looked at him.

"I hacked into her laptop the other day and now anything she looks up and sees on her laptop I will see as well. Just an hour ago she sent messages to her boss about our organization."

Javiso knew not to argue with his brother so then he nodded and left back to the hotel.

When he got there he was surprised to see Irene just about to leave her hotel room.

"Javiso?"

"Hey Irene."

Irene smiled.

"You can't get enough of seeing me."

"Nope. I was wondering, do you plans for tonight?"

"No. Is something wrong?'

"I'm going to a party tonight and I wanted to know if you would like to come?"

Irene blinked.

"Sure I'll come. Is it a formal one?"

"Yes."

Irene looked away.

"I would have to buy a new dress hopefully not like the last one."

Javiso extended his hand out to her.

"Well, let us go then."

They both left to a store and found the perfect dress for Irene to wear at the party.

 **That night**

As they were at the party javiso stayed with Irene and was dancing with her. At first he was nervous but Irene got him on the basics of formal dancing. She smiled at how cute he looked as he was nervous then she whispered in his ear.

"No need to be nervous."

He nodded then the music changed into an upbeat salsa. Javiso wasn't sure what to do but he saw that Irene was moving her feet to the beat, letting her feet and hips do the work. To Javiso she was amazing then he joined her. Irene was impressed by how quickly he was dancing to the music with her and that they were in step.

Everyone was cheering for them and Javiso spun Irene so fast that she slid across the dance floor. He grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over and they were dancing in step again.

When they were done dancing Javiso and Irene both went outside.

When they got outside Javiso was rather happy to know that it wasn't just killing that he was good at. He went to Irene who was looking up at the night sky then he wrapped his arms around her from behind and Irene giggled as she blushed.

"You're a lot of fun to be with."

"So are you."

She turned around to face him then Javiso looked away.

"The party will be ending soon, I'll take you back to the hotel if you like."

Irene nodded then they both left the party early then went back to the hotel.

When they got there Irene invited Javiso to stay the night since it was almost Midnight. Javiso was a little nervous but he accepted. He was even more relieved when he saw that there were two beds in the room.

He had his back turned while Irene was changing into her night clothes and when she was done she laid on her bed. Javiso then wondered something to himself and looked at Irene.

"Irene?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be nosy but how come you booked two beds when you came here alone?"

Irene looked away.

"I just keep thinking about my little sister. You see all my life it has only been me and my sister. Now that I travel a lot I hate being away from her….I hate being alone."

Javiso nodded then he sat on the bed and smiled at her.

"Well you're not alone anymore."

Irene looked at him then hugged him.

"Thank you."

Javiso blushed when he felt her breasts against his chest.

'What are those soft things?'

He looked at her and Irene smiled at him.

"By the way?"

"Yes?"

"When do you plan on playing with my hair?"

"As soon as you let me?"

Irene smiled then leaned her head on his chest.

"Tomorrow then."

He nodded then Javiso began to talk.

"You are such an interesting person, Irene. Would you allow me to stay with you if you found out who I truly was? Would you be willing to be anywhere near a killer like me? So far we both have something in common and that's having a family member. Another thing is that we hate being alone."

He smiled and looked at her.

"you're such a good listener."

Irene had went fast asleep after leaning her head on his chest then Javiso rubbed her head.

"So lovely and beautiful."

He leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead then he laid them both down on the bed, making sure that Irene was under the covers then they went to sleep.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Javiso is a member of the Code Xaverk, how long will he be able to keep that up from Irene? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


End file.
